CUANDO NACIÓ EL JUEZ (A PYRAMID HEAD STORY)
by panidalaora
Summary: Esta es la historia de pyramid head, de sus orígenes y qué sucede con él cuando conoce a una hermosa y peculiar joven. Drama, acción y no menos importante SEXO.
1. CUANDO NACIÓ EL JUEZ

**PRIMER CAPITULO:**

**CUANDO NACIÓ EL JUEZ**

Al fallecer Alessa en el sucio hospital del siniestro pueblo Silent Hill, nada fue lo mismo. La sed de venganza que embargaba su paradójicamente inocente alma, creo un infierno terrenal, al cual fueron confinados todos los habitantes y así toda su descendencia.

El guardián de este laberinto en cenizas fue un verdugo, "el sin rostro", aquel por cuyas manos fluye la justicia sin vacilaciones. El triángulo fue escogido como su velo, simbología cristiana representativa de la santísima trinidad (el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo). El largo y pesado machete que arrastra no es sólo el arma que usa para purificar, sino también es representativo de la carga de su deber.

Este individuo ahora considerado demonio, fue alguna vez mortal, se dice fue parte del grupo que condeno a aquella niña a las llamas, y que desesperado por salvarse, entregó su cuerpo y alma al universo atormentado que estaba en ciernes. Desde ese día no vio más la lluvia, o la nieve enfriar su piel, sino sólo las cenizas de aquel horrendo día.

**El juez y el hombre**

Tras el óxido de su máscara se oculta el humano, el eterno incógnito. Piernas siempre veladas bajo un largo atavío de telas roñosas y ensangrentadas, son tan largas como los años que ha vivido. Una figura fornida como si la vejez no lo alcanzara, un ser atemporal pero de rasgos mortales.

Infinidad de veces sus pies han paseado por las inertes calles de la ciudad que ya no conoce la primavera. Su alma ha dejado todo atisbo de compasión, de aprecio y por sobre todo de amor. Distanciándose del ser que alguna vez fue, se alimenta de sus víctimas, y satisface impulsos sexuales con objetos o criaturas antropomórficas.

El juez sólo conoce su deber, y el sabor de la sangre. Perdona las almas más puras, y únicamente obedece los designios de su creadora.

**En ejercicio del deber**

Al anochecer, cuando el sol toca el horizonte, y las sirenas dan inicio a su tétrico canto, el Verdugo se abre paso para sentenciar a los culpables y alimentarse de ellos a fin de borrar el pecado.

El único lugar que está a salvo de su condena es la Iglesia gobernada por Cristabella y sus seguidores, es el último refugio contra "el demonio" según lo llaman, pero el demonio ya está dentro de ese edificio, afuera espera la justicia divina que dicen poseer.

Arrastrando su machete secretamente espera su fin, y el fin del infierno, ya no tiene esperanza de perdón pero si de libertad.


	2. 100 AÑOS DESPUÉS

**SEGUNDO CAPITULO:**

**100 AÑOS MÁS TARDE**

Lejos de los ojos de Cristabella ha nacido una criatura; la madre ha renegado de la fe al apartarse del camino del señor, por lo que fue expulsada de la seguridad de la Iglesia para sobrevivir por sus propios medios; se guarece en el viejo edificio del municipio, en una de las oficinas; a penas concilia el sueño cuidando el de su bebé, una niña.

**Una vida en la oscuridad:**

Sin importar la edad de la niña, la madre enseña a su hija sobre los monstruos que las asechan allá afuera. Lilith, como decidió nombrarla la madre (recordando a la mujer bíblica que se reveló contra los designios de "Dios", un Dios masculino y tiránico), crece con miedo, pero sospecha que el verdadero mal no yace realmente allí.

A la edad de 12 años comienza a acompañar a su madre más frecuentemente a recolectar algo de alimento, e incluso se le permite, cuando la luz es clara, jugar entre los viejos monumentos que adornan la fachada de la Intendencia. Su curiosidad crece con cada nuevo lugar que visitan, mas los peligros son grandes, y no es admisible que conozca más.

**El cumpleaños de Lilith:**

Cumplirá 18 años y nunca ha convivido con otros, salvo claro su propia madre, a la cual la vida ha envejecido rápidamente.

En una muy humilde celebración dentro de lo que fuere el salón del alcalde, acompañadas de un viejo vino y algunos frutos que con un poco de esfuerzo lograron atajar, celebran la llegada de la madurez.

Después de cantar un apagado "cumpleaños feliz" la desgastada mujer se acerca a su hija para entregarle algo,

-Hija, no es mucho lo que voy a dejarte, y seguramente no te proteja del mal, pero te dará fuerzas cuando yo no esté y tengas que sobrevivir sola-

Lilith confusa responde – madre aún nos queda tiempo juntas, y mi mejor regalo es tenerte aquí-

Abraza a su hija, luego se aleja y rompe a llorar, a lo que la joven le pregunta, - ¿qué te sucede, algo malo ha ocurrido? - , la mujer contesta, - no hija, es sólo que no estás lista para este mundo y yo…..estoy muriendo, pronto no podré cuidar más de ti-.

Lilith comienza a llorar y se abraza a su madre, - preferiría que te quedaras a tener que recordarte, te prometo que estaré bien, no quiero que tus últimos días sean de dolor, perdóname por mi debilidad-.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, por mi causa estamos aquí, lejos de la Iglesia, fui yo quien conseguí que nos expulsaran…, nunca quise decírtelo…., yo estaba embarazada cuando tuve que marchar fuera, y ni siquiera pude conseguir que te acepten a ti porque eres hija del pecado-.

Atónita, Lilith rechaza el abrazo de su madre, y sin decir más sale corriendo de la habitación, y de ahí hasta la calle. La avejentada mujer intenta alcanzarla pero su enfermedad termina con ella, cayendo muerta en medio de uno de los pasillos. La chica no se percata de esto y simplemente sigue corriendo a ocultarse en uno de los lugares en los que solía jugar de pequeña, el cementerio; esta vez lo encuentra casi en penumbras, la puesta de sol se acerca; se interna en un mausoleo (familia Shepherd), se recuesta en un banquillo de mármol y cierra los ojos, por su cabeza cruzan infinidad de pensamientos, se sentía como si tuviera la mente en blanco, la confusión que tenía la hizo caer en un profundo sueño. Permaneció unas horas en la inconsciencia, hasta que un temblor y el sonido de grandes pisadas la hizo levantarse de un salto, no había escapatoria dentro de este lugar así que rápidamente se escondió detrás de uno de los sarcófagos, permaneció expectante pero nada entró buscándola, sin embargo las pisadas y ahora el chirrido de un metal deslizándose por el suelo le indicaban que algo había afuera. Aguardó en la oscuridad hasta que sintió que aquel ser se alejaba; en cuanto pudo se deslizó sigilosamente por la entrada del mausoleo, y guiándose nada más que por la luz de la luna retomó el camino a "casa", pensó en su madre.

**Desde otros ojos: **

Descansaba sentado cuando oyó el llamado de la sirena, la ejecución comenzaba. Partiría por su lugar preferido, el Hospital, siempre atestado de creyentes en búsqueda de medicinas o algún instrumento quirúrgico, y lo más importante, "las enfermeras", mujeres sin rostro pero de curvilíneas formas, perfectas para cumplir con sus deseos.

Se levantó ayudado por su arma cual bastón, y se encaminó por la calle principal de la ciudad, a su paso cada criatura, incluso las más temerarias, huían. La noche era clara, la neblina de ceniza ya no estaba, una noche que no veía desde antes del "suceso", pero los monstruos seguían existiendo, y el amo aun ordenaba. Respiró hondo y el olor a cenizas casi desaparecía, en su lugar el aroma como de un jardín inundaba el ambiente, decidió seguirlo. Después de unas cuadras llegó frente a los portones de fierro forjado del cementerio, un lugar que hace mucho no visitaba, tenía demasiados recuerdos y ninguno era bueno. No tenía sentido una fragancia emanando de aquellas tumbas, algo raro se ocultaba tras las lápidas, algo o "alguien", y lo iba a averiguar. Fuere lo que fuere se tendría que mostrar. Los pasillos del -patio de los callados- eran angostos, fue descubriendo cada uno mientras el perfume se hacía más intenso, iba formándose una dirección en su mente, la buscó hasta que se topó con un panteón bastante antiguo, de mármol, el efluvio provenía directamente de sus adentros, más no se oía movimiento alguno, ni sus ojos eran capaces de penetrar la negrura de esa cripta. Se detuvo unos segundos a observar, cinco minutos después decidió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, había que cazar. Arrastrando el arma ejecutora se retiró, no sin decepción, era probable que nunca volviera a sentir aquella esencia otra vez, algo en ella le devolvía la perdida felicidad.

El encuentro con las enfermeras fue reconfortante, pero le dejó un vacío. Pudo atajar algunas presas ese día, un hombre viejo y su perro, la carne estaba seca y algo dura, el perro era el más digerible. De vuelta en su sitio se recostó en el piso, de lado, ya que su coraza no le permitía otra posición, se desvaneció rápidamente.

**Cayó la noche y calló el universo: the night fell and universe silent. **

Sus pies chocaron con algo blando y pesado, ello la sobresaltó y reaccionó rápidamente retrocediendo y sacando el cuchillo que tenía, en esa oscuridad no lograba ver a su enemigo pero al menos cuando estuviera encima podría apuñalarlo. En unos instantes pudo deducir que nada la atacaría, tomó las viejas cerillas del bolsillo de su vestido y encendió una, alzó la vista y pudo ver el cadáver azulado de su madre, abrió la boca como queriendo gritar pero el horror y el miedo le hicieron enmudecer, se arrodilló haciendo a un lado los mechones de cabello que tapaban la ahora opaca mirada de su madre, acarició sus mejillas, mientras por las propias corrían las lágrimas. Dio vuelta el cuerpo para que quedara como durmiendo, cerró los ojos, que estaban fijos, para dejarla descansar. Una de las manos frías estaba empuñada, con un poco de fuerza pudo extenderla sobre el pecho inanimado por encima de la otra, en cuanto hubo hecho esto un anillo rodó por un costado del cuerpo.

Lo tomó, era sencillo, de plata, y en forma intercalada, llevaba pequeños brillantes circulares en toda su extensión; dijo para sí misma – No le di tiempo de entregármelo.

Su rostro se ensombreció y dejó de llorar, ahora estaba sola en un abismo. Ya no importaba nada, no le interesaba su propia seguridad, recorrería tranquilamente por las calles de Silent Hill en cuanto amaneciera. No había tiempo para funerales, la enterraría en el patio de la Alcaldía.

Sobre la tumba puso una rosa de papel, sólo conocía flores en dibujos que la madre hacía para ella, o esculpidas sobre las tumbas.

La noche estaba fresca, la densa ceniza se había disipado, era como un regalo de su madre, no quería dormir, esperaría la salida del sol, mientras tanto tomó un libro que su madre solía leer en silencio, era de poesía, una de los poemas llamó particularmente su atención, se titulaba "El suicida" de Jorge Luis Borges, este rezaba:

No quedará en la noche una estrella.

No quedará la noche.

Moriré y conmigo la suma,

del intolerable universo.

Borraré las pirámides, las medallas,

Las corrientes y las caras.

Borraré la acumulación del pasado.

Haré polvo la historia, polvo el polvo.

Estoy mirando el último poniente.

Oigo el último pájaro.

Lego la nada a nadie.

Eran todas las circunstancias junto a su madre las que brotaban de esos versos, era la vida en el Averno, como sólo una mente humana podría haber concebido. No más miedo, no más seguridad, ahora viviría.


	3. EL SEGUNDO AMANECER MÁS BELLO

**TERCER CAPITULO:**

**EL SEGUNDO AMANECER MÁS BELLO**

Había sobre sus ropajes, sobre sus piernas, un hilo de luz, y no una luz mortecina, si no dorada, provenía de una grieta en una de las paredes mugrientas de su aposento, levantó el casco del suelo, luego caminó a la entrada pisoteando los esqueletos y calaveras que reposaban a su alrededor, sintió un frescor primaveral, algo estaba cambiando.

Las sirenas no anunciaban una nueva casería, pero estaba hambriento, sólo quedaba alimentarse de esas asquerosas criaturas. Recorrió los lugares más ocupados por estos seres, entre estos se encontraban la plaza central, la escuela primaria, y la cárcel.

Luego del banquete que se dio con unos cuantos Needles (agujas), y maniquíes a los que de tanto en tanto utilizaba para llenar sus necesidades sexuales, aun percibiendo la rara y renovada atmósfera, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo regresaron al Mausoleo de mármol, pero el perfume de la noche anterior no se manifestaba; de pronto oyó pasos y de una voz femenina una canción adormecedora de la que alcanzó a distinguir lo siguiente:

"i sense there´s something in the wind, that feels like tragedy´s at hand…and though i´d like to stand by him, can´t shake this feeling that I have…the worst is just around the bend…" (Sally´s song, The nightmare before Christmas)

Cuando se dio vuelta en dirección a la voz, el machete inmediatamente delató su presencia, y produjo que la melodía se extinguiera abruptamente.

Aguzó el oído y la vista para encontrar la fuente del sonido, justamente en la dirección que miró y oyó, sintió el mismo embriagante efluvio, lo siguió enloquecido, enceguecido.

Frenó en seco, alto como era en toda su magnificencia contempló algo que no esperaba, una mujer joven, el cabello rojo como el granate, más parecido a la sangre tal vez, una piel como el marfil sólo tocada por el sonrojo de las mejillas, los labios también rojos, y unos ojos verdes cual hojas en el verano.

La muchacha miraba aterrorizada a la bestia que se erguía en frente de ella, a diferencia de los otros seres éste no tenía un rostro visible, le recordaba a un centauro, o a un minotauro (torso bien formado y masculino, que destaca sobre lo demás, representando el lado humano); sin darse cuenta comenzó a retroceder, un terror la embargaba, no era dueña de sus actos, tras unos instantes se halló corriendo por los pasillos de la necrópolis en dirección a la Municipalidad. El monstruo la seguía con lentos pero largos pasos, dándole alcance; en la siguiente esquina giró a la izquierda, una calle sin salida atestada de Lurkers, sacó instintivamente la navaja que portaba consigo, en manada se dispusieron a atacarla…atrás se aproximaba a zancadas el gigante.

De pronto, cuando el primero saltó sobre ella, como en cámara lenta fue testigo de un enorme azadón rebanando las cabezas del grupo de engendros, chorros de sangre la empaparon, la presión comenzó a descenderle y de súbito la vista se le ennegreció.

**Renacimiento del espíritu:**

Con el peso de aquel elixir en los brazos, se encamino como a través de un sueño entre los tonos grises del camposanto; estaba satisfecho (engulló la docena de lurkers), y volvía a sentir la vida dentro de sí. Inhaló profundamente debajo de su nariz, flashs con imágenes del pasado se cruzaban por su mente interponiéndose a su verdadero panorama.

…

A ratos entreabriendo los ojos, vislumbraba un enorme casco metálico, moviéndose al mismo tiempo que lo hacía su cuerpo, arriba y hacia abajo; luego de ello volvía a dormirse.

…

El frío comenzó a hacerla estremecer violentamente, no podía controlar sus escalofríos, estaba medio dormida, pero su estopor se disipaba con la baja temperatura que iba percibiendo. Habiendo recobrado casi por completo su conciencia, se apoyó en la losa fría que la sostenía, corrió algunos cabellos de su rostro y observó su entorno. Paredes oxidadas se levantaban alrededor, sucias de sangre y mugre, pero entre toda esa inmundicia una cosa llamó su atención, una flor carmesí cuyo nombre ignoraba, se suspendía en un recipiente transparente, que parecía contener agua aunque algo más espesa; se aproximó para apreciarla, deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por la superficie de cristal y observó detenidamente cada detalle de la flor, era la primera que veía, le impresionaba la sencillez y a la vez extraordinaria belleza que expresaba.

Una puerta abriéndose de golpe se oyó en la distancia, sabía que era él, así que se alejó rápidamente y se sentó encorvada sobre sí misma tratando de calentarse, y fingiendo no haber tocado aquel frasco.

…

Al entrar lo primero que buscó con la vista ya no fue la amapola conservada en glicerina, sino a "ella", que parecía superar infinitas veces el encanto de esa, y ese efluvio que emanaba de su ser, parecía que era lo único que necesitaba, hacia desaparecer años de sufrimiento, opacaba la influencia maligna del pueblo. Conocía su nombre, Alessa solía susurrarle dentro de su cabeza, era importante conocer el nombre de los ejecutados.

Notó por el rabillo del ojo, que el cristal que guardaba la flor estaba manchado; se acercó aún más a la chica, estaba cabizbaja como tratando de ignorarle.

- Es todo lo que queda del pasado (dijo con voz profunda y rasposa, doblando la cabeza en dirección a la flor)-se arrodilló frente a ella para poder observar sus facciones, y alcanzar su cabello. Cuando estiró el brazo para tomar una sección del mismo, ella le impidió seguir avanzando. –

- ¡No!- dijo encarándolo, para inmediatamente arrepentirse bajando la mirada, y soltando el brazo que se aproximaba. Inclinó aún más la cabeza contra su propio pecho, temblando, aterrorizada por la cercanía de la muerte.

-Nacemos solos y moriremos solos… (le dice alejándose), crees que la muerte te liberará, pero de todas formas te aferras a la vida; todos luchan cuando voy a sentenciarlos…, no los entiendo, tienen vidas miserables…mi trabajo es librarlos de sus pecados y al mismo tiempo de su martirio.

-Entonces que sea rápido- replicó la muchacha, ocultando la fas tras su cabellera ondulada, y ladeándola; sollozos reprimidos la delataban.

-Yo no decido quién es ejecutado…-

-¿Qué hago aquí entonces?- la voz quebrándose con cada palabra.

-Puedo decidir quién vive…- dándole la espalda y alejándose más.

- ¿Y por qué tengo ese derecho?, prefiero estar muerta que vivir encerrada entre demonios.

- No encontrarás nada mejor allá afuera…, a menos que seas parte de "la iglesia".

- No soy bienvenida allí, ni lo era mi madre antes de mí…

- Aparentemente no tienes dónde ir, sin hogar, incluso las criaturas de este lugar tienen uno…yo lo tengo- terminó con una suave y sarcástica risa.

Le era imposible contrarrestar las palabras de aquel humanoide, tampoco tenía las habilidades para sobrevivir en las calles de Silent Hill, sólo le quedaba una opción, quedarse bajo su amparo hasta que tuviera que ejecutarla.

La vio inmóvil pero pensativa observando la nada, ¿se quedaría acaso?..., no importaba si se iba, volvería a él.

-Debo esperar hasta que puedas terminar conmigo; tienes razón, estar aquí o estar afuera es lo mismo.

La sirena comenzó a aullar, desdoblándose el espacio hacia su versión más oscura y aciaga, llamándolo a hacer justicia.

-No te muevas de aquí, mientras no te precipites fuera de estas paredes permanecerás viva, de lo contrario no puedo asegurar nada- dicho esto dio media vuelta y avanzó arrastrando su ejecutora.

Impedida de contestar sus palabras, se volvió a acurrucar en el mismo lugar, el cansancio y la tristeza la vencieron, pronto estuvo dormida.


	4. EL PECADO INMORTAL

**CUARTO CAPITULO:**

**EL PECADO INMORTAL**

Volvió en medio de la noche, la notó hecha un ovillo en el suelo, debía tener frío, miró a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo con que cubrirla, se miró a sí mismo…, todo lo que tenía era su propia "ropa", de un tirón tomó un trozo de la misma y la puso delicadamente sobre ella. Era como una mascota, un adorno.

…..

-Madre…madre..ma- abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, estaba sudando, el pelo alborotado, y al otro lado del cuarto ese individuo enorme, su imagen era terrorífica, aun dormido inspiraba temor. De pronto se preguntó que habría bajo ese yelmo, la curiosidad la seguía en el fondo de su conciencia desde que lo vio por primera vez (era como una niña caprichosa, simplemente perseguía sus deseos sin pensar en las consecuencias). Arriesgándose a ser despedazada se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hasta éste; no parecía dar señas de lucidez, así que siguió adelante, acercó la cabeza para observar en la abertura que había justo terminando el cuello, era difícil distinguir algo por lo que se atrevió a ir más lejos, e introducir una de sus manos y comprobar si allí había un rostro. Apunto estaba de meter su mano, cuando una mano fría y gruesa se la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- sin soltarle la mano, y sentándose de rodillas. Le tomó el cabello con fuerza estirándole la cabeza hacia atrás con cierta violencia - ¿buscabas algo?, sabes que puedo terminar con tu vida como la de una hormiga, eres débil e insignificante.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caerle, mientras miraba hacia la cabeza de pirámide, recuerdos de su madre le vinieron a la memoria y eso la reconfortó, ya no le importaba morir.

-¡Cuánta debilidad y patetismo puede hacerme ver un solo ser humano!-

-No me necesitas, dejaré de estorbarte en cuanto lo hagas…- con la mirada endurecida y fija.

Un silencio incómodo pasó entre los dos, seguía inclinando la cabeza de ella hacia atrás y la observaba; ella lo miraba impasiblemente.

- Tan pálida, tan fría, como una mañana de primavera aun aferrándose al frío del invierno (frase del Señor de los anillos)- aflojó la tensión en la mano con que sostenía su pelo, y con la otra le acarició el rostro, rosando los labios enrojecidos con las puntas de los dedos, descendiendo desde su mentón hasta la clavícula; la presión dentro de sí comenzaba a molestarle, esa necesidad, esa urgencia de tomar lo que quería y que había alimentado por años.

Cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara pronto, pero la mano dejó de moverse a la altura de su pecho, ojalá le rompiera el cuello y se apagara ya su luz.

-¡Vete de aquí!-soltándole el pelo, y lanzándola lejos.

Cayó y se deslizó medio metro por el suelo hasta la entrada de la habitación. Se irguió, dio una rápida mirada hacia atrás, y se marchó cautelosamente para no ser vista ni oída por las criaturas del pueblo. Un sonido proveniente de sus entrañas le recordó que no se alimentaba hace casi 24 horas, debía buscar provisiones, y para ello tendría que recorrer las calles, arriesgándose a ser descubierta.

**Un paseo por el Hospital:**

Introduciéndose con delicadeza por la entrada trasera, y con la pierna aun sangrándole por el reciente ataque recibido por un Feral, se hizo camino por los pasillos en busca de vendajes y algún desinfectante; todavía rondaba su mente una pregunta ¿por qué la dejó ir, por qué no terminaba con ella, qué tendría ella de especial? Entró a la sala de operaciones, en el pabellón de urgencias, seguro estaría lleno de los implementos necesarios para cuidar una herida.

En las salas del lugar, en sus pasillos, en sus rincones, se ocultaban criaturas de las que Lilith ni siquiera oyó hablar a su madre, y que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ver, ya que jamás le permitió adentrarse por esos lares.

Ningún movimiento se oía proveniente del final del pasillo (donde estaban las puertas de la sala), tampoco había una cantidad significativa de luz, pero la suficiente como para revisar las gavetas. Abrió sigilosamente, inmediatamente al fondo de la sala, se encontraban las estanterías de implementos médicos, se dirigió tranquilamente, comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno, fue metiéndolos en un bolso antiguo que tenía guardado en la pieza que ocupaban con su madre en la Intendencia.

Satisfecha con el resultado de su inspección, dio la vuelta para ir a "casa", unos pasos y se vio rodeada por 5 seres con aspecto femenino y vestidas como enfermeras, tenían la cara oculta tras vendas sucias (lo mismo que su uniforme), la piel grisácea, el escote era bastante pronunciado, de senos generosos, piernas perfectamente torneadas se mostraban sin ningún problema debido a la pequeñez del uniforme. En la diestra sostenían decididamente un escalpelo.

El miedo la inmovilizó, y se dio cuenta de que estas "mujeres" reaccionaban con el movimiento, tendría que moverse rápido.

Temblando y con sudor frío resbalándole por la piel, echó a correr entre las figuras, que con igual velocidad le dieron alcance; ella trató de defenderse dando manotazos y patadas, pero esquivándola la tumbaron en el suelo y contrario a lo que ella creía no le dieron muerte, sino que comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas al cuerpo de ella a tal punto que era capaz de sentir la respiración de éstas como "olfateándola" , de pronto una de las criaturas con el bisturí en mano comenzó a hacerle señas, unos segundos le tomó entenderlas, ¡quería que se desnudara!, instintivamente cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y apretó el rostro en señal de negación; la respuesta enfureció a todas las enfermeras, por lo que una de ellas le apretó el cuello con un solo brazo y empezó a hundir el cuchillo quirúrgico lentamente justo por donde pasa la yugular, el dolor era fuerte a pesar que sólo estaba en la superficie de su piel; dejando caer los brazos a los lados les dio a entender que no se resistiría. La enfermera que la tenía agarrada de la cabeza, con un solo gesto de mano indicó a otra que trajera una cuerda de un mueble cercano; después de desvestirla, le amarraron las manos sobre la cabeza y la hicieron ponerse de pie. Entre todas comenzaron a manosear su figura, una de estas (eran todas iguales) hurgando entre sus pliegues vaginales le masajeó el clítoris, acto seguido introdujo uno de sus dedos, para sacarlo y volver a meterlo repetidas veces, ello la hizo llorar y gemir al mismo tiempo (una reacción inevitable al ser estimulada).

Una de las criaturas tomó distancia frente a ella, levantó un poco el uniforme dejando al descubierto unos genitales de ambiguo aspecto, poseía un pene y una vagina, el pene posicionado justo sobre esa; volvió a acercarse, otra enfermera por detrás la hizo ponerse de rodillas con la cara en frente del área púbica de la otra; el olor a putrefacción que emanaba de ahí era insoportable, estaba a punto de vomitar. Aquella que tenía en frente del rostro sujetó su cabeza por la nuca y hundió la cara de Lilith contra sus genitales, ello finalmente la hizo vomitar; la enfermera furiosa le dio una bofetada, para después sujetarse el pene y presionarlo contra los labios cerrados de la chica que nuevamente se negaba a obedecer.

Otra vez se valieron del escalpelo para persuadirla, sin más opciones abrió la boca recibiendo violentamente todo el pene de esta, que lo introdujo y lo retiró tantas veces que la muchacha perdió la cuenta. Luego la forzaron a ponerse a gatas (en 4), inmediatamente pensó que sería desflorada por una de estas monstruosidades por lo que no pudo contener el llanto y las lágrimas, pero este llanto fue reemplazado por gritos de dolor cuando sintió como era penetrada analmente, mientras dos de estas jugaban con sus pechos, y la otra volvía, como queriendo sofocar sus alaridos, a introducir el pene en la boca de Lilith, mientras tanto las otras dos se penetraban mutuamente y observaban la escena.

Explosión de una sustancia viscosa y amarillenta se coló por su garganta, y la misma viscosidad sintió por detrás; ocurrido esto un ruido como de alguien acercándose se escuchó en las proximidades, ello distrajo la atención de las mismas hacia un nuevo objetivo, dejando a la mujer abandonada y humillada.

…

Era incapaz de armar algún pensamiento coherente, todo lo que podía formar era la palabra odio y la palabra venganza; estaba mareada y exhausta no podía moverse, ni tenía energías para hacerlo, este sería su último reposo.

Como de milagro por la puerta de aquella sala entró, acompañada de hombres vestidos con trajes bastante extraños (como aquellos que usan para meterse a habitaciones con radiación o sustancias elevadamente tóxicas, o donde hay personas en cuarentena), una mujer de aspecto severo, cabello tomado en un apretado moño, y un vestido que dejaba poco al descubierto (victoriano); se acercó y desató sus manos, presentándose con el nombre de Cristabella. La tapó rápidamente con una manta, y se la llevó junto a su séquito.


	5. LA IGLESIA DE LA REDENCIÓN

**LA IGLESIA DE LA REDENCIÓN:**

Una sensación cálida la cubrió en cuanto entraron a las dependencias del Templo, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en las personas que curiosas y con miedo la observaban, murmurando palabras indescifrables para ella.

Curaron sus heridas y tras ello, la condujeron a una habitación en que apenas si cabía una angosta litera, y una cómoda con su respectiva vela, no había decoración, todo era muy sobrio en aquel lugar. Sobre la cama yacía un vestido similar al que llevaba la mujer que la rescató, pero de terciopelo verde musgo, junto a éste ropa interior también antigua.

-Vístete y descansa querida, en unos momentos te traerán algo de alimento-, en un tono sínico y frío, dándose la vuelta y cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Con algo de esfuerzo logró ponerse el ataviado vestido, era mucho más abrigador que su ropa, y muchísimo más bello, contrastaba perfectamente con el rojo de su cabello. El relajo que le produjo estar bajo cuidado le indujo un profundo cansancio, se estiró en el catre e inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

_Algunas horas después…_

Abrió los ojos y en la mesita contigua a la cama se encontraba una bandeja con un trozo de pan, una manzana, un racimo de uvas, y un cuenco con agua; con desesperación engulló todo rápidamente. No era mucho, pero su estómago lo agradecía.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con un largo pasillo en cuyas paredes asomaban las puertas de varias habitaciones distintas, se dirigió hacia donde comenzaba el pasillo conectando probablemente con otro corredor; llegando allí se encontró con un gran salón llenó de iconografía religiosa, y un altar donde estaba el pulpito del sacerdote, habían bancas en un solo lado del lugar, el otro permanecía carente de éstas; adentrándose más al centro del lugar pudo notar una figura dibujada en el suelo, un círculo que a su vez contenía tres círculos pequeños que se intersectaban entre sí formando un triángulo, y unas inscripciones en un lenguaje que le era desconocido.

-Veo que ya te levantaste (dijo interrumpiéndola Cristabella) ; ¿dónde está tu madre, qué hacías allá afuera sola?, es sabido lo peligrosas que son esas criaturas, una joven como tú es incapaz de enfrentarlas sola, se puede decir del estado en el que te dejaron – mirándola de arriba abajo inquisitivamente, y con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Mi madre falleció hace unos días, en la intendencia, donde nos guarecíamos durante la noche para dormir- sin mirarla directamente, con el rostro anclado en aquella rara imagen.

-Creo que no has contestado completamente a mi pregunta…- mostrando una falsa y ligera sonrisa.

-Aaaaa…, estaba buscando alimento e implementos para curar mis heridas – algo insegura.

- Es extraño…tú y tu madre…, algo en ti me recuerda a "cierta persona"- con expresión de sospecha.

- Me confunde, ¿a quién le recuerdo? – fingiendo incredulidad.

-Nadie, mi mente me está jugando una mala pasada…, los años ya se me están notando – dando vueltas, y volteando la cabeza lejos de la mirada de Lilith, mientras reía suavemente.

-Disculpe (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)…- pasó por el lado y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto que le habían asignado. Cerrando la puerta suspiró aliviada de escapar de la mirada y preguntas de esa mujer; se estaban dando cuenta de quién era, por lo que contra más pronto se largara de aquí mejor sería su suerte. Al amanecer tendría que partir sin ser vista, nada bueno le esperaba si sabían de su procedencia.

**Al Alba: **

No durmió para no pasar de largo, cualquier minuto más aquí podría costarle la vida, armó un bolsito con las sábanas en donde puso las cosas que había sacado del Hospital antes de que ….el recuerdo era espantoso no era capaz de formar palabras para describir semejante vejación, sentía asco y vergüenza al recordar aquel encuentro funesto con esas criaturas, abusaron de ella de la manera más atroz, hubiere preferido que la mataran, pero no, no prefirió morir, prefirió que la tomaran, que débil era, él tenía razón (recordando las palabras de pyramid head); sin darse cuenta lágrimas rodaban por su rostro; se despabiló rápidamente para continuar en lo que estaba.

Salió silenciosamente, cuidando que no hubiere nadie despierto, ni vigilando por los pasillos, tendría que llegar al mismo salón grande y atravesar por la puerta principal, pero cómo asegurar que no estaría aguardando un celador en la esquina del pasillo; sin pensarlo demasiado se armó de valor y con pasos rápidos pero suaves recorrió hasta el final…nada, siguió adelante por el aula.

Estaba aproximándose a la puerta, iba a abrirla y escapar ilesa de allí, pero por detrás y tapándole la boca, alguien la capturó; luchó con toda la energía que tenía pero entre la falta de alimentación y el cansancio, no pudo contra el amarre. Aquella persona la arrastró consigo hacia un espacio subterráneo, era más bien un calabozo, habían un par de cadenas insertas en las paredes, y dos candelabros de muralla que brindaban algo de luz al lugar; nada de esto se veía bien, en especial las cadenas.

-Sé quién eres, estás maldita, tu madre una hereje te trajo a la vida mediante el pecado…ella sabía que solamente nos es admisible relacionarnos con los hombres por nuestro deber de concebir y perpetuar nuestra lucha contra el demonio; pero yo te haré pagar para expiar el pecado que puso tu madre sobre ti…si…- le dijo, mientras la encadenaba de pie contra la muralla.

Era una mujer de unos 50 años o tal vez más la que se dirigía hacia ella, también usando aquellos atuendos recatados en extremo; en sus ojos veía algo que no sabía bien identificar, algo así como interés, pero un interés perverso, maligno, ello la hizo temblar, ¿qué sería ahora lo que le depararía, qué otro sufrimiento tendría que aguantar, acaso realmente lo merecía, debía pagar por la falta de su madre, por su insulto a la fe?; no quiso contestar a las palabras de la mujer, no sabía nada acerca de lo que hizo su madre, pues nunca se lo contó, sólo alcanzó a confesarle su culpa por haber sido expulsadas, no así las circunstancias en que ello ocurrió.

Se acercó a ella, y le amordazó la boca con un retazo de tela negro. Luego comenzó a desatar su vestido dejando expuesto sus pechos, también quitó el faldón y ropa interior que llevaba, dejándola casi desnuda, de no ser porque aun pendía de sus brazos (que estaban amarrados) el resto del atuendo. Se alejó solo un minuto para volver con una de las velas situada en uno de los candelabros; con la luz de la llama iluminó el cuerpo de Lilith de arriba hacia abajo, luego volvió arriba e inclinando la vela comenzó a derramar esperma sobre sus senos, lo que provocó un llanto sofocado por la mordaza; le dio a Lilith una mirada lasciva y complacida.

-Prohibieron acercarse a los hombres en busca de placer, jamás se negó buscarlo entre las hermanas- tomando un seno y metiéndolo en su boca y lamiéndolo, mientras apretaba el otro.

Su mente daba vueltas, la situación era surreal, ¿qué pecado merecía semejante castigo, no era suficiente ya con haber perdido a su madre y ser invadida por esos seres?, una vez más tendría que soportar las asquerosas acciones de otro.

La mujer de pronto tomó un crucifijo de madera y comenzó a arrastrarlo peligrosamente por el área púbica de Lilith, la que se estremecía con cada roce, y tiritaba en un ataque de pánico al rememorar el encuentro con las enfermeras.

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras hizo saltar de impresión a la mujer, la que en un instante comenzó a vestir a la chica, le quitó las cadenas, y antes de sacarle la mordaza susurró a su oído "no te atrevas a decir nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir, o revelaré ante todos quién eres"; luego de ello salió a ver quiénes estaban merodeando ya despiertos.

Aturdida por el shock emocional que la situación le produjo, trató de escabullirse de la mazmorra en la que aquella asquerosa mujer la tenía encerrada; para su husmeó por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y la pared, para ver si esa inmunda se encontraba lejos o al menos estaba distraída con aquellos que llamaron su atención; suspiró aliviada de no ver su imagen a la redonda, abrió suavemente la puerta y salió de puntillas tratando hacer el menor ruido posible, se dirigió hacia su cuarto esperanzada de poder intentarlo otra vez mañana, evitando en lo posible ser vista esta vez. Alcanzó exitosamente su recamara y agotada por los nervios se recostó, quedándose dormida pocos minutos después.

**El Juicio a la Bruja…**

Un calor como el de una hoguera la sacó de su pacífico sueño; con la vista borrosa notó que ya no estaba en su cama, de hecho estaba sobre un altar de mármol en una amplia habitación, y en cuanto alzó la mirada vio que junto a ella se alzaba una pira de la cual emanaba el calor que sentía; tapando la luz del fuego el rostro de Cristabella se impuso y mirándola pero sin mirarla realmente (muy absorta en sus propios pensamientos) empezó un discurso a la aparente multitud de la que Lilith no tenía idea hasta ahora…

"Hermanos, por fin gracias a nuestra hermana Abigail aquí presente (señalándola) hemos dado con la bruja, la hija del pecado…(silencio y murmullos de la gente)…cuya muerte nos liberará por fin del demonio…, por años pasó inadvertida a nuestros ojos, oculta en las sombras de sus iguales las bestias, e irónicamente el pecado mismo la trajo aquí para ser juzgada y eliminada al fin"

Un brillo demencial tenían los ojos de la líder de esa supuesta Iglesia, casi le caían lágrimas de los mismos como si algo muy maravilloso le estuviere ocurriendo.

La muchacha permanecía atónita, no sabía qué decir ante semejantes acusaciones, imaginaba que esa perversa vieja la había delatado por huir de ella, y ahora en pos de su propia salvación todos querían verla muerta. Sin poder explicar sus actos comenzó a gritar a toda voz, vaciando todo el aire de sus pulmones con cada exclamación, a gritar por ayuda, a gritar "madre".

Al mismo tiempo la multitud embravecida profería con el mismo ahínco insultos de todo tipo e intentaba acercarse al altar para dañarla, sólo detenidos por la guardia de Cristabella que los alejaba a golpes con sus garrotes de fierro.

En la obscuridad de un rincón en los altos cielos de ese monasterio, un vigilante de este mundo y el otro observaba la escena, se llamaba Valtiel (el ayudante de dios), algo en la chica que iba a ser purificada esta vez llamaba su atención, era especial; el Dios le había dicho que un día una criatura nacería y tendría el poder de terminar con este mundo, con la Orden, con Alessa, con todos, pero que sólo si era guiada correctamente sabría cómo usar esa potestad; tuvo el presentimiento de que ella era el ser al que se refería y si no se apresuraba quedaría convertida en cenizas.

La líder con un movimiento de mano dio la orden para que la tomaran y dispusieran en medio de la pira, amarrada a un poste de madera. La desataron para volver a atarla, mientras forcejeaba y suplicaba a sus captores por piedad; ningún signo de misericordia mostraron para con ella.

El grupo ahí reunido clamaba por "justicia", sus ojos relampagueaban con ilusión mientras se acercaba el momento; se le dio la facultad de prender la pira a Abigail, que mirándola con arrogancia acercó su antorcha a la yesca.

Sólo lágrimas llenaban el silencio de sus labios apretados, era impotente ante esas personas. Las llamas se cernieron a su alrededor como paredes, el calor le quitaba el oxígeno de a poco, y la hacía sudar, cuando el terror iba a terminar con su conciencia sintió como alguien la desataba y se la llevaba, la niebla de humo le impedía distinguir cualquier cosa.


End file.
